Unknown Luv
by NickelBleach
Summary: Remake of Uknown Love. When Sam doesn't know about Danny having ghost powers, she ends up falling in love with his ghost half, and out of love with his human half. Pretty much the same as unkown love, a little different plot, but pretty much the same thin
1. Chapter 1

Okey-dokey, this is the Re-Make of Unknown love, I am finally making it! Heehee, I would love to hear your opinions about it! If there is something you don't like about it, or things you might have to say about it compared to the older version, please speak up! I just didn't like the last one as much, and it wasn't exactly at a good speed. It was too fast paced, and not well written in my opinion, but it seems as though people liked it a lot! Well.. this one will be better, I promise you. It might be in a little different of a format and everything, but it is the same thing, just a little different, and in this one, Sam won't learn until WAY into the story, so it will be a lot slower as far as getting to that part. ANYHOW… here it is!

NOTE: There is going to be a lot of things altered obviously, because she has NO idea about his ghost powers, which means she had nothing to do with him getting them, and a lot of the episodes would not be possible, but you can figure out which ones easily. And some of them will be mentioned in here, but they are obviously altered a lot, but you can use your imagination as far as that goes.

Chapter One: Unknown Hero

Well, when they say a hero can save you, it's true. A hero isn't someone you love necessarily, although in my case, it is both love, and the fact that he has saved me numerous amounts of times. He is that one special person that I can't seem to understand. He seems so familiar, yet so far away from my thoughts.

As I sat there in class, doodling on a piece of paper, writing his name over and over again. It seems as though his name is Danny Phantom, he shouted it out not to long ago during a battle he had to fight. Odd that I knew Danny Fenton, whose name, and looks closely resemble him, but in yet, they were so different from each other.

Thoughts of him raced through my head while Lancer blabbered on about some stupid story in our English book. I woke up from my daydreams, when I heard Danny calling my name, and I saw that there was a huge commotion around me, as people formed up groups.

"Daydreaming?" He asked me, as I walked over to where him and Tucker were seated.

"Yea, you could say that," I said, and looked around a bit dazed at the sudden attention of the real life again.

"What was it about?" He asked me, never to concerned for his work, or his odd dropping of grades. It seemed like it started a few months ago, his grades slipped fast, as though he had no time left, or either he was just to lazy for it, but it didn't bother me, he didn't have to be smart for me to love him. Yes, love him, but nothing could beat the burning desires I had for my hero.

"Nothing," I said quickly, if he found out I was in love with a ghost, he would probably think I was nuts.

"Doesn't sound like it," he said, and Tucker just sat there full of boredom, he could care less about it, yet Danny though he needed to know.

"Well, it wasn't anything you would be interested in, what's our work?"

"Changing the subject? You would know the work if you hadn't been daydreaming," he mumbled, and flipped through his book till he found a page, full of questions from the story Lancer had been reading during the hour.

"Oh… Umm…" I said, peering over at the questions, since I had been dumb enough to leave my book back at my desk. Tucker and Danny had seats all the way across the room from me in this class.. Which is often why I got my daily dose of thinking about my Phantom in during the meantime…

"You weren't paying attention to anything… at all, were you?" Tucker asked me, and I could feel myself blush from the stupidity of myself thinking nothing of my class, but slacking off like Danny often did. I was an A student, even while this class was boring, I ended up getting an A no matter how much attention I paid. Often because I liked to take it home and read on my own, I thought of school to be my time off, and home to be my place to work. Besides, the more homework I had, the less my parents could spend 'quality' time with me.

"No… not really…" I said, and looked at what Danny was writing down on his paper.

"That isn't right," I told him, although I wasn't paying attention to the story, in which, we were reading the book Where the Red Fern Grows, which I had already read once before, I knew the answers. I had read it a few years back, and I remembered the names Old Dan, and Little Ann, and he was putting some odd name down, in which I had never heard of before.

"I thought you weren't paying attention?" He said, erasing his answer, although he was furious with me correcting him all the time.

"But anyone knows that the two dogs names were Old Dan and Little Ann," I pointed out, and he just gave me a grouchy look, and wrote it down without a second thought, he knew I was right.

"I have read it before too, by the way," I said, but looked at the questions on the page and couldn't remember half of them.

"Well, then you finish it!" He said, shoving his book at me, his angry moods had come along with his bad grades, as though he was slacking off in sleep to. My guess was he was on his dumb computer all night long playing one of those games with Tucker.

"I can't remember all of it, but I will finish it all when I get home," I sighed, but couldn't resist. I would hate to see Danny fail, since after all, I did have a desire hidden inside me, and I couldn't let him down no matter what. Even when I tried to get mad, I couldn't, it was as though I had to like him no matter what.

"Thanks," he said, cooling off a little, and he shot me a quick smile before he walked out of the classroom, right after the bell rang. I sat up, and walked out of class as well, at least that was the last hour of the day.

On my walk home, it was just Tucker and I, for some reason, Danny had gone away without saying anything to us at all, but I figured Jazz decided to drive him home or something. I didn't say anything at all, I just wanted to get home fast, so I could be by myself, and daydream all I wanted while I tried to finish up all the homework I had promised I would finish for Danny. He wasn't using me, I offered to do his homework in every class, besides, I wouldn't like him if he was being my friend only to use me for homework. But we had been friends LONG before he started to have his homework problems, and it was him and I that were the best friends out of the three. Tucker was a friend, but not as great of a one as we were.

"See ya," I said, and waved to Tucker after the walk that seemed to take hours since it was so quiet, in yet you could hear Paulina and Dash talking behind us, but it was nothing important, I wasn't paying attention anyway. I hated them living so close to my house, but it was nothing I could help, everyone in school lived somewhere near-by.

Once I got in my home, I ran straight to my bedroom, avoiding any contact with my parents at all. My room seemed odd though when I entered it, something didn't seem right, but I ignored it. It felt as though someone was watching me, which kinda creeped me out, but I was guessing I was just imagining things.

I threw my book on my bed, and plopped down beside it, laying it on my pillow, and laying down on my stomach. I read the story over again, but only finished the first chapter, before my eyes started to drift off, I was extremely tired, I didn't know why, but I couldn't fall asleep for the past two nights. So, I sat up and turned my speakers on full blast, and began to read again.

Now I could totally get lost in my own world, since I could hear nothing outside of my room at all, it was as though I was all alone, but somehow, I managed to hear my closet door swing open. I turned my speakers off, and stared at the door that had mysteriously opened. My heart was beating fast, as I looked around my room, someone was obviously here, the door was latched, it couldn't get blown open or anything. I felt a cold rush come into my room, and I began to shiver. This had happened to me before, a couple nights ago in my first encounter with a ghost.

I stared around, with my arms folded across my chest, waiting for something to appear, but instead of appearing I felt it when my body got lifted up off my bed, and into the air. I was quickly taken out of my room, and I saw it wasn't the familiar hero of mine, it was some ghost I had never seen before in my life. He had cold green eyes that seemed to be like ice. He had an evil grin spread across his blue face, that had scars all over it.

"Hello Samantha," he said, it was a creepy tone of voice, one you would expect from a kidnapper, which… he was definitely a kidnapper. I wanted to scream so badly, but we were flying right above town, what would people think if they saw me getting captured by a ghost? Not only would I be a weirdo, but I would get asked a million questions. Yet, I wanted to shout from my hero, get the relief I wanted, and get into the comforts of his arms.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him, but didn't squirm… if he dropped me, I would never make it to the ground.

"Oh? You want me to put you down?" He said, and I felt his fingers coming undone around me.

"No…" I said, but he didn't care, he was doing, as I wanted. He dropped me, and I closed my eyes, hoping for a miracle. I felt myself hit, but not hard, but I kept my eyes closed, was I still alive? I could feel myself moving, so I opened my eyes to reveal the piercing green eyes that could only belong to him.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes dreamily. Yes! I was able to be with him, how much I would die just to be with him. Which… I pretty much did almost have to die to be with him, but it was all worth it.

"I have my ways," he said, and smiled down at me. His white hair blowing in the breeze slightly with his slow pace that he was flying, as though he was in no hurry to get me back to my house. He had me held so close to him, I felt as though I was in my daydream, flying with him in a comforting way, that I almost fell asleep in his arms.

"Your tired, aren't ya?" He asked me, and he looked almost ashamed as though it was his fault.

"A little, but it's nothing," I said, opening my eyes back up all the way.

"We need to stop meeting like that," he told me, and I could see my house come into view. Darn it, my time with him was so limited, I never got to stay with him for to long.

"It's Danny, right?" I asked him, making sure I had gotten his name right.

"Yea, it is."

"You think… we can get together sometime? I mean… I know it would be odd… and your probably not to fond of being with humans…" I said, and I could feel my stomach get butterflies, and I could tell I was blushing as a hot wave blow across my cheeks.

"Sorry… I don't think I can do that," he said, and I looked down for a second, I was actually being brave enough to ask a guy out, but it wasn't successful. Although, he wasn't exactly human, I believed he was more human than most people in the world. After all, he was always helping people, why couldn't he be more like a person?

"But… it could just be at my house or something? Get to know each other a little more?"

"I dunno, maybe," he said, as we landed down on my balcony.

"You think you could ever become friends at least with me?"

"You have a crush on me, don't you?" He asked me, and now I glanced down, my face totally hot, and then I looked back up at him.

"You're my hero, an unknown one though, you are so mysterious," I told him straightforward, and he smiled at me.

"Well, I'll think about it," he said, and flew off, disappearing from view fast. Darn it… I wanted to make sure it was a for sure thing! Oh well… any time with him was better than nothing, right? All I knew though, was once again, I wasn't falling asleep to fast that night… trying to recollect the feeling of being with him.

As I lay down in my bed that night, I fell asleep, having dreams of being with him, but nothing could feel like actually being held in his arms…

All right, first chapter, as you can see, it does have SOME resemblance, but yea. Next chapter will be a little… eh, not gonna ruin it for ya! Please review, and say ANYTHING you would like to, just be warned, if you flame, I WILL have a comeback for it in the next chapter, some people who know me, know I will post something next chapter, and totally prove your flame wrong! Heehee… anyhow, review, and enjoy the next chapter when it comes out!


	2. First Kiss

Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long! Just got a new computer, lol. Yea, I have been kinda busy, but now I should have free time to start updating again. If there are a lot of mistakes, it's cuz I have to use WordPad now, so I can't really get it corrected very easily... I am gonna miss that, lol. Anyhow... Here is your next chapter!

Also a BIG thanks to my reviewers: Linkmaste, sam manson rulez, The Sleep Warrior, Engelmohr2004, star-in-the-sky-25, DP-Wolf-Vegetarian!

And thanks for the gifts, lol.

Chapter 2: First Kiss

I sat there the next day in school; Danny and Tucker were talking about the book we were supposed to be discussing, while I was lost in thought about...

"Sam? You ok over there?" Danny asked me, and I shook out of my thoughts and looked up at the two of them. Had they asked me a question?

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking," I said, and turned to the group to try and help them with our work. Danny just gave me an odd look, but turned back down to his paper and continued to do his work. I looked down at my paper that was totally blank; it was odd for Danny to be doing more work than I was! Although, he had been trying really hard in school since his grades had began to drop.

"You know, you could help us a little since you have read this before," Tucker said, and I sighed. Why did I have to read it? True Where the Red Fern Grows was one of my favorites, but I didn't feel like thinking about that right now.

Those green eyes hung in my head, those dazzling green eyes... and that friendly smile, as though I have seen it somewhere else, but I couldn't quit place where I had seen it before.

"SAM! What has gotten into you?" Tucker yelled at me, I kept getting off track.

"Oh... nothing," I said, and turned back to my work. Geeze, couldn't I be quiet for a few minutes?

"Ok, we need the answer to how the dog died?" Danny asked me, and I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to think right now, I was too worried on if he was going to show up at my house or not. If he did, what would I talk about? I would probably look like an idiot! Besides the fact that I had a crush on a ghost, who else could think that way? (A/N: None of the Paulina/DP stuff has happened in the past)

"Umm, I dunno. I think that he got attacked by some animal in the woods."

"You're sure you're ok?" Danny asked me, and I nodded. He sure seemed worried about me...

"You aren't acting normal," Danny said, and put his pencil down for a second, but I kept from having eye contact with him. I knew he was just being a good friend, but he could at least just let it go. I could, and would change sometimes, it wasn't unusual.

"Yea, I just... I dunno. I'm tired," I told him making up the quickest excuse possible. He gave me an odd look, he wasn't about to believe that. If I was so tired I wouldn't have been day dreaming every two seconds.

"Ok, whatever," He said, and wrote down the unsure answer I had given to him. Tucker was trying to do his work while Danny worried about me, but he was stuck on the last few questions they were expecting from me.

"Ok, another question… what was the red fern?"

"Did you even bother to read it?" I asked him.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe you should read it you idiot. The fern was there to represent the friendship between the two dogs. It grew over the top of their graves," I sighed. Why in the world did he have to rely on me for everything? Danny had actually read it, amazingly.

"You know you can take it home for homework," I told them, and Danny shook his head.

"I'm trying to not have homework; I have some things I have to do tonight."

"Oh? Like what?" Tucker asked him, and he just shrugged.

"I just have things to do. And I would like to finish everything off anyway, I hate homework."

I sat there and watched them argue for a while, and I finished up my work in the meantime. After I was finished, I handed my paper over to Danny. I would to him; he was at least trying unlike the effortless Tucker. He copied down my answers and we both walked up to hand our papers in.

"You're sure you're all right?" Danny asked me on our walk home, and I looked over at him, "yea."

"You're positive? You're sure you don't wanna come over tonight or something?"

"Umm, no, I am kinda busy," I told him, I didn't want to miss a chance to be able to meet up with the other Danny. Odd that the only two crushes in my life both had the name Danny…

"Oh?"

"I thought you were busy too?" I asked him, I didn't want to have to explain, I would rather have him do it since he obviously had a reason.

"Umm, no, not really. Just said that," he smiled shyly, it was as though we were two people that each had a crush on each other and we were both afraid we would say the wrong thing to each other. Yes, I was surprised I had a crush on two different people; I would have never expected it due to the fact that I only had two friends, although both were guys. But Tucker? Eww….

"Well, I am kinda expecting someone, maybe, to come to my house," I told him, and he nodded.

"All right… Who?"

"You wouldn't know him…"

"Ahh… all right. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Weekend," I told him, but he shook his head, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we couldn't get together, ya know."

"True… I will call you tomorrow and see what I can do," I smiled at him and waved as he began to walk up the steps to his house. I continued down the road to my house, and couldn't wait to see if Danny would actually show up. Although… he was probably really busy, so I wasn't expecting him too…

The whole time I was home I just kept my radio blaring and laid on my bed, I was probably wanting too much, maybe I should have just had Danny come over. The time was going by so slowly; he would have made it a lot better than it was right now.

"Sam! Dinner!" My mom called, wow, it was that late? I sighed and turned my stereo off. He wasn't going to show up, what was I thinking?

"What's wrong?" She asked me as I reached the bottom of the stairs with a saddened expression.

"Nothing," I said, and walked over to where a salad and a whole bunch of fruits were sitting in my place. I just picked at it though for a while, I never was much of an eater and right now I didn't feel like doing anything. I wanted to run back upstairs and wait for him again! What if he came when I was sitting here eating? I would miss him!

"I'm all done," I said, and walked out of the room. I ran back up the stairs and entered my room again, closing the door behind me.

Maybe he was busy tonight? After all he had other things to worry about other than me. He was a hero not only to me, but probably to a lot of people, although I knew a good majority of the town didn't like him either.

"Hey," I heard someone say and I jerked my head up and saw him standing in front of my door. I ran up to him, he really did come!

"You came!" I said excitedly, and he nodded.

"Yea, I had the time for it. But we can't stay here, all right?"

"Ok," I said, and he lifted me up off the ground, and we soon disappeared from sight. He was a fast flyer, and he took us far from town and out back to a woods a few miles out of Amity. This was on place most people never came too, they usually were all lazy now and would prefer to stay at home then to go on a long hike all the way back out to where Danny had just taken me.

"It's so pretty back here, I have only been back here one time before with my friend, Danny."

"Oh? Another Danny huh?"

"Yes. He is a sweetie. You kinda remind me of him."

"Thanks… I guess," He said, he sounded like he was nervous or something, maybe he liked me too? I couldn't tell, maybe ghosts couldn't fall in love, although I doubted that.

"I thought you couldn't come? What made you change your mind?" I asked him as we were beginning to head towards the ground.

"Like I told you before, I had time."

"Oh, ok." I said, and waited for us to reach the ground before I went on with more of my ridiculous questions. I had to know things though, besides, that was the whole reason why we were meeting each other.

Once we landed, he took me out underneath of this big tree that was laying out in the middle of a field. It was pretty there, especially when the sun was setting, it cast a purple shade across the whole field.

"It's pretty out here. You come out here often?" I asked him and he shook his head, "No, I don't. Just when I need to get away from things."

"Where do you live?"  
"In the ghost zone."

"Oh… that has to suck. And you're the only nice one in there?"

"As far as I know."

"You had a life before this?"

"Yes."

"You ever been in love with anyone?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" He asked me and turned to give me an awkward look. Those perfect green eyes, I just couldn't get enough of them!

"Because… you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Nope, and I dunno if I ever will."

"Well, now that you're a ghost, you don't have many choices, huh?"

"No, not really. You getting at something?"

"Umm… no, not really," I blushed and faced away from him. Of course, I was getting at him going out with me, but how odd would that be? Really odd… maybe to other people, but not to me. He seemed like a normal human. In fact, he seemed pretty much like Danny. He had all the same features as Danny, in both appearance and the way he acted. He was shy, and cute, just like Danny!

"You're sure about that?" He asked me, he had obviously seen me blushing.

"Yea… do you WANT a girlfriend? Sorry… kinda personal."

"Maybe… but let's talk about you. You want a boyfriend?" He asked raising an eyebrow. The answer was obvious, YEA! YOU! OR DANNY! But I wasn't gonna say that…

"Yea, maybe Danny, but that would be all," I said thinking, great, I just let my secret out! SMART Sam, real smart…

"That's cool. I don't really know much people, so I dunno," he said, and continued to stare off into the sky, the first stars were coming out and the sun was almost all the way gone. How romantic to sit out here with him, yet I was way too nervous and shy to ever say anything much to him. This whole conversation was kinda dull, and I kinda wanted to do something a little more interesting.

"Maybe you should try to know more people. You can go pretty much anywhere you want!"

"Yea, but I am a ghost… doesn't work out so well that way ya know. Not very much people like me."

"True… but I like ya," I smiled at him and he returned it. It was as though we were a couple almost actually, it was kind of odd, the only other person I had sat down like this with before was Danny. I felt so close to him, I almost wanted to just wrap my arms around him and squeeze him as tightly as possible, but I didn't.

"You're pretty cool too," he said, and it was kind of an odd moment of silence. We had nothing much to talk about; I didn't know what to say. HOLD ME! That's what I should have said so I could be in his arms like I longed for every day.

"Odd silence," he said breaking the silence.

"Yea, it was. Umm… you wanna do anything?"

"I dunno, is there really anything to do?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"You think we could umm… fly?"

"Yea, sure," He laughed and stood up. He was even Danny's height, what an odd coincidence. And how hot he was… He put his arms around me and we headed off into the air. It was a fresh cool night, there were no clouds and the stars were shining brightly above us. I leaned my head up against his shoulder; I guess it was my way to sneakily cuddle with him. Although, he noticed because he looked down at me and smiled. I didn't mind though it was already done with and it was so nice to be able to lean against him, I didn't know how people couldn't like him, although I guess no one got to be this close to him or get to know him this well.

"How late are you planning on staying out?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter to me, the longer I can stay away from home, the better."

"All right, then I can take you to one of my favorite places," he said and changed his direction to head left of where we were. How ever far he was taking me away from home, I didn't care. Most people might panic, especially when it is a ghost and they don't really know who they are. I might not have known him that well, but I trusted him almost more than anyone else, anyone else but Danny that is…

We came up to a stream with water slowing down it slowly and the water sparkling under the moonlight. There was a few trees surrounding it, and a little lake that the water poured into was connected at the end. Danny landed down under a tree near the running water, but it was just loud enough to make the area more pretty.

"This place is gorgeous! You must travel around a lot huh? And no one to take with you to places."

"Yea, pretty much. But I guess I can take you now, huh?"

"Of course! I would love to!"

"Yea, but just… I dunno how often we are going to be able to see each other," he said, he almost looked sad, but I think he was trying to avoid falling to much into me, there was no telling what would happen to him, or where he would go. He wouldn't ever be there for me, and we might hardly be able to see each other, but I thought it was all worth it to be able to look into those green eyes and know they were mine. But they weren't yet; I just needed to build up the courage to ask him out, like that was ever going to happen…

"Hey, you ever think we could you know, go out with each other?" I asked him, I didn't know how it happened, or where it came from, it just came out of my mouth. I felt dumb for asking something like that, but he just smiled and put his arm around my shoulder bringing me up against him.

"It's up to you… if you think you want to."

I stood frozen for a second unable to say anything else. Was he really going to let me go out with him? It was a miracle!

"Of course I do," I said, trying to keep myself calm from just leaping up and jumping up and down.

"Just remember… You can't tell anyone, Ok? And you can't be certain I will always be there for you," he smiled, and I nodded.

"Yea, I know. So, we're going out?"

"Yea."

YAY! It was a miracle! Wow… my first boyfriend was a ghost! It was odd, but cool. No one else could say something like that! Of course, most people wouldn't have been too proud about it either, but despite the fact that I didn't know him too much, I was in love with him. I didn't know why, I guess it was just because he was my hero. Anyone who would be able to go out with their hero would have to be happy about it! Well… I guess it depended on who your hero was, but in this case a HOTT teenage ghost with the dreamiest eyes and odd ways, it was the perfect boyfriend!

I didn't know what to say to him now, it was breath taking, and I was afraid if I said something dumb it would ruin everything.

"Maybe I should get you home," he said, and I looked down at my watch, it was 2:15 in the morning! How did the time go by that fast? It was impossible! I guess though… if you had one day to spend with him it would be gone in what seemed like five minutes.

"All right," I agreed and felt myself get lifted up off the ground, he was holding me so perfectly I almost fell asleep in his arms on the way back to my house. It took us 30 minutes to get back to my house, no wonder where the time had went, we had been flying for longer than I thought we had. Once we reached my room he placed me down on my bed, and through the blankets over the top of me. How sweet of him. I could feel my eyes get so heavy, but I had to wait until he was gone before I went to bed, I had to watch him every second I was with him.

"Night," he said, and leaned down to kiss me. I accepted it, and it wasn't really a good night kiss, to me it was my first kiss and it lasted until the both of us ran out of breath. I smiled at him, and he waved to me on his way out the door.

"Sam? Where have you been?" My mom asked as she opened up the door. At least he had gotten out of there in time or he would have been caught.

"Umm, I was out with Danny," I told her and she just shook her head.

"You need to tell me when you go out."

"All right, I will next time. It was just unexpected," I told her, and she left the room. I sighed a dreamy sigh. How was it that I happened to get the guy of my dreams so easily? Maybe it was just a shot of luck, or things were just too good to be true….

Hey dudes! Did it rock? I thought it was pretty good, but could have used more description. Lol, reviewing my own story. But anyway, please review!


	3. Accidentally in Love

Ok guys, for any of you reading my other stories, I will be updating Destination to Begin and Finding my Way Back to You really soon! I know, I am soooooo behind! And I will be starting a new one soon too, I will give you a preview of it at the end of this chapter. And all of you that have been reading my stories for a while will know that I am usually pretty good about updating fast, but I have been so busy lately. Anyhow, here is your next chapter…

Big thanks to my reviewers: The Sleep Warrior, Starbolt07, Laurelleaves, Star-In-The-Sky-25, luvdp88, Engelmohr2004, Devon, and kagome15

You guys are what keeps me going

Chapter 3: Accidentally in Love

"Sam, you wanna do anything with Danny and I today?" Tucker asked me on the phone, it was Sunday, and I was all hyped up about the time I had spent with Danny, not my friend Danny, but my new umm, ghost boyfriend Danny. Both of them were hot, and I seemed to have a nag for the both of them, but I ended up with the ghost. It was odd, and I wasn't so sure he was too sure about it, but you know.

"Umm, yea sure!" I said, and you could tell I was overly happy, especially since I was supposed to be the dim one around here.

"All right," He said oddly, as though I had just made him feel uncomfortable.

"Whose house am I going to?"

"Danny's," He replied, and I thought about it. No longer could I go out with Danny though, I mean I guess I couldn't really choose between the two on who I would want to go out with more. I loved them both the same, and they were so much alike, it was kind of scary.

"All right, well, I'll be on my way there in a couple of minutes, see ya."

"Bye," he said, and the two of us hung up. I sighed, what if Danny still liked me though? I didn't know why, but it came to my head all the sudden. What if he built up the courage to ever ask me out, then what would I do? Tell him I already have a boyfriend? He wouldn't ever believe that, since I usually hated every person I came across.

I got up and looked through my dresser, pulling out a pair of purple baggy jeans, and a tight black belly shirt. I changed my clothes and then looked in the mirror and brushed my hair out, it was so easy when it was short. In yet it might look a little better if it was slightly longer. I couldn't make up my mind, Of course I wanted to keep the gothic ness, but you know, a change is always good.

I put on some purple eye shadow and the usual purple lipstick and ran down the stairs; my mom was sitting there contently reading something online while my dad was in a chair looking at something in the newspaper.

"I'm headed to Danny's, see you later," I told them, and my mom just nodded. The one thing I DID like about my parents, was they let me go over there pretty much whenever I wanted, I guess that was because I was so close to them, and my parents had known Danny for a long time. Although they didn't like him or his family all that too much, but that was all right.

I walked down the street, the only good thing about living in town, was because my friends were close by me. Other than that I would prefer to live out where I can go on walks and enjoy the fresh air, but I couldn't always get what I wanted.

When I arrived at the house he was already standing at the door and he let me in.

"Still waiting on Tucker," he said, and I nodded, and stood next to him waiting. I couldn't help but still love him too, my eyes kept a slight gaze on him, he was so cute, but I could no longer like him I guess. I guess though he would be better than the ghost in a few ways. He would always be there for me; he was human, and well… I had known him forever. In yet both of them were mysterious and seemed to disappear all the time, and both of them were extremely hot, and looked similar in many ways, but there was no way they were the same person, it was impossible.

"Hey guys!" Tucker said swinging the door open breaking my thoughts and I lifted my hand up in a slight wave, "hey."

"Come on," Danny said and we all walked up the stairs to his room. It was pretty much hanging out at his house, this walk was made every time, and then we would find ourselves in his room doing nothing all day. Once we were there we all sat down, Danny and I on his bed, and Tucker in his rolly chair that was for the computer.

"So… what do you guys wanna do?" Tucker said breaking the silence of the room, and both Danny and I shrugged. There was something different about him today, as though he was shy around me or something.

"You Ok Danny?" I asked him, and he shook his head, but said nothing.

"You seem a little hyped up this morning," tucker said, looking at me, and I smiled, "Yea, just a little."

"Why is that?" Danny asked me, and I shrugged, "I dunno, guess I just am."

"Oh, seems like there should be a reason. After all, you ARE Goth," Tucker teased me.

"Just because I'm Goth doesn't mean I can't be happy."

"Well… it's just unusual."

"I've been happy a lot of times," I told him, of course Tucker and I had to get our arguments in, all of them started by Tucker of course.

"She's right Tucker, I think sometimes you are less happy than she is usually," Danny said, he always was on my side, since after all, I was always right. Tucker just had to be against everything you said, which could get annoying.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, and Danny sighed, "Because, you complain too much."

"Ok, can we stop arguing?" I said, it got annoying that he always had to start it, and make sure it kept on going. Although I guess that would have been the prefect time for me to just space out and think about Danny, but ya know, it would be kind of odd.

"Yes," Danny agreed and we both gave Tucker a mad stare, "Sorry," he said feeling ashamed now for even bothering to start it. We were his only friends, you would think he would treat us a little better than he does and respect us a little more, but I guess he was just Tucker. There was nothing you could do about that.

"Ok let's play… truth or dare!" Tucker said happily, as though he had just invented the game or something.

"Ok, I guess," Danny said, and I shrugged, "Fine by me."

"I get to start, Danny, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said and smiled. Of course when we are best friends, truth is always the easiest, since we know just about everything about each other.

"What's something about you I DON'T know about?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, which meant everything that he wanted Tucker to know was out in the open.

"There has to be something," he said, he wasn't going to believe Danny on that one, and I wasn't either, I mean of course we were best friends, but we didn't always wanna share everything amongst each other.

"No, not really," Danny said honestly, and tucker sighed. I saw Danny shiver from the corner of my eye, and I looked over at his nervous face.

"I'll be right back," he said, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I looked at Tucker as though looking for an answer, but he shot the same glance back at me. Then the room suddenly got cold, and I noticed that there was something wrong.

"There's a ghost," I said under my breath, and Tucker looked at me, but then figured he was hearing things wrong. In front of our face appeared a ghost, like I had predicted, due to the fact that I had encountered them a few times in my past. And I knew all to well that along with them came Danny. Why had the other Danny ran off though? Did he know what was going on, and just decided to go get his parents or something? There was no telling, like I said before, he could be so mysterious sometimes.

I didn't scream though, merely because I knew I was safe now, and only for that. Tucker on the other hand looked at it in fright, even though he wasn't what it was after. He was headed after me, as though all the ghosts that I encountered were after me, but why?

He picked me up off the ground, this time a different ghost than the first time. He was a lot bigger, and a little creepier at that. He had a lot of muscle, which I never thought ghosts would actually show signs of things like that, I thought they were just ghosts pretty much, he looked like a flying human, except green and blue.

"Why do you guys keep trying to take me?" I asked him once I was once again being flown over town, pretty much waiting for Danny to be there, where was he?

"Job," he said in a muffled voice, he kind of sounded as though he had no voice, just a whisper, which made him all the scarier to me. He jerked really fast all the sudden and the two of us went falling for a ways then he got back on track and turned, and now Danny was in clear view.

The ghost had no fear, none of the two of them did. As though they could care less about any of it at all. Danny shot a green beam out of his hand and it hit the ghost that was holding onto me on his arm causing him to drop me, and Danny was a blur coming to grab me, but I ended up in his arms anyway, just what I wanted. It was worth it to get taken in by the ghosts in a way, as long as I believed he would be there for me.

The other ghost left as soon as he realized his defeat, and I looked back up into Danny's glowing green eyes.

"Thanks," I told him, and squeezed him tightly.

"No problem," he said and smiled, and brought me back around to the front door of Danny's house. It was as though he was there watching over me, he knew right where the ghost was, and right where I needed to go back to.

"See you again later?" He asked, and I nodded, "Sure." He hugged me quickly then flew off towards the sky. It was always a mystery as to where he went off to all the time.

I walked back into Danny's house and ran back up the stairs. I opened up Danny's door to see him and Tucker sitting in there, and Danny ran up to me when I walked in the door.

"You Ok?" He asked and threw his arms around me.

"Yea," I said hugging him back. He let go and the two of us walked back and sat on the side of his bed. It was as though I was split between Danny and Danny. One I was going out with that I didn't even know that much, and the other one I had known my whole life and I could tell he WANTED to go out with me, but now I couldn't do that. Was I stupid, or what? I fell in love with a stranger and went out with him instead of the guy that had really been there my whole life.

"What happened?" Tucker asked me, since he had seen me get taken out of the room.

"Nothing… really," I said, although that was a total lie, because obviously something had happened, I was just swept out of the room by a ghost.

"Something obviously happened! Is that your boyfriend?" Tucker said joking, referring to the ugly thing that had carried me out of the room. Yes, the one that carried me back here was, but if I mentioned him it would break Danny's heart, and plus I would be known weirder than I already am.

"NO! He was kinda creepy," I said and tried to distance myself from making it seem as though I was scared or anything.

"Well, then how did you get back here? What was he doing with you?"

"I have no idea," I said, and Danny was just watching us argue about it again, or rather say he was watching me get annoyed by Tucker's repeating question, when Tucker knew I wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

"Just leave her alone," Danny said anyway, although he really was trying to stay out of it, and I smiled at him, sending him a thank you. He smiled back, and Tucker just sat there and looked at us.

"Now I know something Danny, you have a crush on Sam," He said, heading back the truth he was asking of Danny, and Danny blushed and looked back at Tucker and his expression angered.

"No."

"I think so, you guys like each other," He said as though we were little kids. As though going out with someone would be a big deal to him. Although I guess with me being Sam, and him Danny it was kind of unusual for us.

"So what if we do?" I said, and Danny looked at me oddly, as though saying that was odd. I knew it was odd, because I already had a boyfriend, but I mean why would Danny think that? We both knew we liked each other, and we always had for a long time.

"Then why don't you go out?" Tucker asked, and I shrugged, "We can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Tucker, stop it," Danny said, his face no longer held redness, but he was more serious now. Tucker was being awfully annoying today.

"I gonna get out of here," Tucker said after about 3 more hours, and I stayed at Danny's house. I was going to stay there just because I felt I had to.

"Good thing he is gone, huh?" I said shyly to him, and he nodded.

It was an odd silence that filled the room. One that made you want to scream just to break it because you knew it was because you and your friend were having something going on between the two of you. It was one of those silences when you felt as though the whole world was going to shatter any minute from the tension trying to release.

"So… what are you going to do since we have Monday off tomorrow?"

"I dunno," He said. I just had to say something, no matter how dumb it sounded.

"You wanna go do something?"  
"Sure, a movie sound good?"

"Yea, that sounds good," I said shyly. Oh great, now I was going on a date with one guy, and dating the other. I guess it wouldn't hurt…

Did ya like it? Danny is kinda messing with her, huh? Lol. Anyway, PLEASE review, you know how much I love reviews!

New story Preview: Lakeside Hotel

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie are all going to stay a month in a hotel together, but how will things turn out? Obviously love is in the air for all three of them, but will everything be messed up when Valerie begins to realize Danny is Danny Phantom?

Kks, that is pretty much the preview lol. Please check it out if you get the time, it should be up shortly after this one is up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, once again I know, I kinda updating just this and Lakeside hotel, so for all people that are reading my stories other than these two… I am having major writer's block on pretty much all of them because I kinda led myself into a trap on all of them and it has been so long since I have looked at them that now I am wondering where in the world I was going with them, lol. I can't remember what in the world I was doing! And of course my 2 new stories I will be updating fast since I have an idea for them, obviously Anyways, here is your next chapter!

Chapter 4:

"That was an awesome movie," I said as we left the theaters I squinted as we entered the main room, my eyes had to re-adjust to the light from the dark theater.

"Yea, it was cool," he agreed and tossed his pop into the garbage on his way out.

"We headed to your house?" I asked him, and he nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"I'll race ya," I challenged as we got about 2 blocks from his house, but it was in clear view, his house was hard to miss a mile away really.

"You're on," he smiled and we both started running as fast as we could, he was much faster than I was though, I knew that one. I didn't know why or how he had gotten so much stronger over the past months, but I didn't care to bother trying to think about it either. I didn't really care, maybe he was just trying to look better, who knows.

When we reached his porch I was out of breath and found myself breathing heavily while all he had was a short pant.

"I'll…beat you… next time," I said in between breaths and he put his arm around my shoulder and led me back up the stairs, "You think so?"  
"Maybe," I said and I fell down on one of the couches in his living room and he sat down beside me. I calmed down after a few minutes and leaned back all the way on the couch and Danny had his arms outstretched across the back of it and he too was leaning back. If you were to have walked in on us right now you would have thought we were a couple of lazy bums with nothing better to do but lounge around.

Danny flipped the TV on, and turned it to some cartoon channel. I wasn't into cartoons much, but I wasn't going to complain about them either. Danny never grew out of them, he was always gonna be a kid probably. But that was one of the many things I liked about Danny although he could be overly serious sometimes, he could also be a kid when he felt like it, or when I could actually be around him usually. Unless of course he was tired out, which he usually was for some reason now, I never understood why he was gone so much and all but he was always mysterious like that and I didn't bother to dig into his life.

I found my eyes getting heavy as I watched the TV flash bright colors of some action going on with the cartoon. It was all happy looking yet they were attacking each other but I soon found myself with my eyes closed thinking of non other than Danny Phantom. I probably wouldn't see him too much, he was a ghost after all and I really couldn't expect him to have the time to waste with me, he probably had more valuable things in life. Well… I guess it wouldn't be life, but you know what I mean.

"Sam? Sam?" Danny said waving his hand in front of my face and my eyes opened up fast and I looked over at him, the TV was off now and he just smiled at me.

"Tired?"  
"Just a little," I admitted and yawned stretching my arms out and Danny yawned too.

"Hey, don't do that," he teased and then he helped me up off the couch and we both walked upstairs slowly to his room. When we got up there Danny slid out the extra mattress from under his bed and through me some blankets. It used to be he would have it all made up and everything when I first stayed the night here, but now that we knew each other so well, he didn't care anymore and it was pretty much just like my home, it felt like it too. SO now I was pretty much just there when I spent the night, it wasn't anything special anymore, well I guess it was since I loved all the time I spent with Danny, after all he was my best friend.

I of course not caring to set the bed just threw the blankets on over the top of me and fell down on the bed setting my hands under the pillow and my head on top of both of them. I was scrunched up, I never slept outstretched, I never had and probably never would I like being curled up in a ball where I can feel as though I'm safe.

"Night," Danny said as he flipped the light off and I could hear his bed squeaked when he jumped on it and plopped down and that was most likely the way he would stay just the way he ended up. At least it seemed that way cuz I didn't hear another sound from him. I looked into the darkness and my eyes adjusted enough to where I could see around his room barely, just the darkened objects and then I thought of the glowing green eyes of my hero. I sighed and closed my eyes quickly trying to get my mind off of it, never in my life had I been so obsessed over someone, animals yes, but a person, or a ghost person in this case, never. It was an odd feeling, and if I were to tell Danny, or Tucker they would think I had lost my mind, but I never dared to say anything of him to them, I didn't want them to know I was dating! Let alone dating a ghost, they would think I was mental or something. Or either they would just think I was plain weird and tease me about it, Tucker would at least. Danny might understand, in some sort of way.

I rolled over to the other side where I was facing into Danny's bed, or the underneath of it at least and I could see straight through the underneath of his bed and for some reason, it was creepy. I didn't know why, but it was, I could just imagine that the hole I was seeing through would get filled up with something, no I wasn't afraid of the dark. It was just that with all the ghosts after me, I was a little freaked out, but I could always rely on Danny, Phantom that is.

But no matter how much I wanted to get captured that night just to see him again, it never happened. I ended up falling asleep imagining being held in his arms and I woke up, the sunlight streaming through the window. Danny was still asleep, but it was after 10:00, so I was allowed to wake him up. I hated being awake while he was asleep, it just felt weird and I often found myself getting bored sitting there all by myself.

"Danny," I said softly at first shaking him lightly but he continued to sleep without even moving an inch or showing any sign of waking up.

"Danny?" I said shaking him a little hard and he moved a little but only to shift from his disturbance. So I took ahold of his blanket and tried to pull it off of him but he held onto it, I didn't know if he was awake, or asleep, but he had a strong hold on it. I yanked on it even harder and ended up yanking him off of the bed and he landed on top of me, well that for surely woke him up.

"Oww!" He said, and realized what had happened and looked at me for a second and gave me an odd glance, "This is a weird way to wake up," he said crawling off the top of me and I laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"Uh-hu… ahh, the ten o'clock rule, huh?" he grinned and crawled back up onto his bed but I was holding onto his blanket so he could at least not have that with him. He grabbed one corner of it and tugged as hard as he could but I put all my weight on it leaning back so he just let go which made me fall backwards and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" I yelled at him and I could hear him laugh, but he was pretending as though he was back asleep again, he wasn't doing a very good job at it though. I grabbed ahold of his shirt and tugged him down to the ground again, and this time he remained there, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ok, what do you want?" He asked me turning his head to face me, I was sitting up against the wall that his head was laying next to on the ground.

"I dunno," I said looking down at him and I smiled he didn't know what to think of that. He really wanted to sleep, yet I woke him up for no good reason. Yet he didn't say anything to me about it, he just sat up next to me.

"So, what are you hiding?" He asked me, and I looked shocked for a second but then tried my hardest to hide it, I didn't want to look suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him nervously and he put his arm around my shoulders and he raised his eyebrow.

"Umm, the fact that you have been acting so weird, why?"

"I dunno," I said, taping my fingers on the ground and he looked down at them then back up at me.

"Then why are you nervous?"

"I have no idea… I'm not nervous," I snapped and stopped my nervous twitch, or finger tapping in this case. I removed his arm off of my shoulder and stood up, "Its nothing."  
"Oh, really? Doesn't seem that way," he said standing up next to me, was there any way to make him believe me? He was good at determining if you were lying, especially when I was nervous and I was totally giving it away.

"Well… then how come you explain why you're gone all the time, huh?" I challenged, it was the only way I was going to get out is if he didn't want to answer that either.

"Seems as though we both have secrets," he said backing down, realizing that he too was hiding something from me, he didn't want to bother me with it anymore.

"Yea…" I said, and felt bad from hiding something from my best friend of all times. In yet I knew it was right, or at least I thought it was, no need for him to well… I dunno what he would think of it, but he just didn't need to know. And obviously he felt the same way about whatever he was hiding.

"Maybe we should just tell each other?" I asked him and he stood there for a second thinking about it. I wanted to know so badly what his problem was with everything, was he going to actually tell me? Was I actually going to find out about his mysterious secret?

Ok, this is a REALLY short chapter, but its late and I just wanted to get it posted tonight, and I figured that was a good place to end it anyway. 5 reviews please! Thanks!


End file.
